


Soulmate Mark AU

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bank heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is, 'as the amazing title suggests', a soulmate mark au. Not much to say really, so thank you for reading and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, 'as the amazing title suggests', a soulmate mark au. Not much to say really, so thank you for reading and enjoy!

Ray takes his position on the ground, with the rest of his crew; Geoff, Jack, Michael and Gavin. Unfortunately all members are needed on the field. The current objective is a simple bank heist; Geoff and Gavin go in and get into the vault, whilst himself and Michael hold back the police. Jack will roll up in her chosen vehicle and the crew will make their escape.

Ray would prefer to be sniping, but they need the extra pair of hands on the front line, and besides, he’s got the best shot so it’s a large advantage having him inside the building.

Team Plan G are making their way towards the only bank teller currently on duty. He and Michael have moved to the opposite sides of the room, and have kept their weapons concealed, waiting for the moment.

“Nobody move!” Geoff yells, and the plan initiates. Gavin grabs the bank teller, and she leads Gavin and Geoff to the vault.

The few hostages are on the floor, most shaking with fear. A few try to be brave, but a quick shot to the head from Ray ends all other attempts.

“Mogar and Brownman, you’re about to have company.” Jack informs them over their earpieces, and soon police sirens are heard from the bank.

“Shit, they got here quick, Moustache and Gavino, update?” Michael asks, and prepares himself behind cover.

“The woman was resistant, so we put her down. Getting into the vault now, with a little less stealth.” Geoff replies, as a large explosion shakes the building slightly. “Okay, we’re in.”

Ray also ducks behind cover, a large pillar, and aims steady at the door.

The police quickly break the door, and roll into the building. Ray and Michael begin picking off the inexperienced officers who dismiss the need for cover, and begin to shoot the more competent officers, who’ve hidden themselves behind the pillars. The numbers though quickly overrun them, as Michael and Ray fall back from the main lobby and into the corridor Geoff and Gavin went down.

“Fuck, it seems they have reinforcements.” Michael swears and reloads his gun, beginning to shoot into lobby from the back doorway.

“We’re going to need a distraction so me and Gavino can get to the back exit.” Geoff plans, as they both have heavy duffle bags on their back.

Ray sighs, and closes his eyes for a moment. ‘These fuckers are going to get me killed one day’, Ray thinks before running up the stairs, and proceeding to the outside balcony. He starts to ‘snipe’ with his pistol, and chucks some grenades at the police cars. 

The police quickly notice him, start to shoot at him, as some run upstairs to attack him from behind.

Geoff, Gavin and Michael manage to slip out the door, whilst the police are focused on Ray. 

“Brownman?! What’s your position, Give us a status update?” Geoff asks, as they pile into Jack’s car, hidden in an alleyway.

“Update, alive, position, screwed. Just get the hell out of here, I’ll find my own way out.” Ray says, still continuing his assault.

“X-Ray! We can’t leave you!” Gavin yells in protest.

“It’ll be easier for me to sneak away by myself, see you later Vav.” Ray says, trying to calm Gavin. Ray would secretly love the backup, knowing this is probably too much for him to handle by himself, but he doesn’t want member of the crew to sacrifice themselves for him.

The balcony door opens, and Ray turns around to defend himself. But instead of the police, it’s a man in a black skull mask. Ray gasps when he locks eyes with the man, and suddenly he remembers the mark on his lower back, a skull. The mark starts to burn slightly, and he immediately knows it’s filling with colour, and that this man is his soulmate.

The man obviously feels it as well, and brings up the sleeve by his wrist. His mark is slightly glowing, and fades to reveal a singular red rose.

A sudden explosion brings the pair back to their current situation, and the man in the skull mask grabs Ray’s hand and pulls him back into the bank, and down the stairs. All the police men inside are laying dead on the floor, and they leave through the back exit. They can still hear the shouts of the policeman, being ordered to search the area, and they run down winding alleys, keeping to the backstreets of Los Santos.

Ray soon takes lead, and directs them to the safe house the crew agreed to meet at. They lose the police before they make it to the safe house, and when they do, Ray recognises the car parked outside to be Jack’s, and is relieved the crew made it out alright.

They both enter the safe house, and Ray quickly gets bombarded with questions.

“Ray, Jesus Christ, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have left you!”

“Are you hurt?” 

“What happened?”

Although, they quickly notice Ryan, and become quiet.

“Ryan? What the hell are you doing here?” Geoff asks, as the lads gasp at their boss.

“Wait, Geoff, you know this creepy, mask wearing guy!” Gavin yells, and Geoff nods.

“Yeah, Ryan, Geoff and I were a small crew. We formed Team Gents.” Jack clarifies, “Geoff and I wanted to expand our group, but Ryan opposed the idea, not being able to trust anyone else or something.”

“So Ryan, what are you doing back?” Geoff asks again, and prompts Ryan to answer.

“Coincidence, I was targeting that bank as well. I recognised you and realised you must be doing a heist, I was planning on helping you escape so made my way to the balcony, and bumped into your little sniper.” Ryan explains.

“You know, it would be nice to have an extra pair of reliable hands around, and we’ll always have an open space for you to join.” Geoff says, and offers Ryan his hand.

Ryan takes it, which catches Geoff by surprise.

“Wow, didn’t actually expect that to work, you’re the ‘best to work by myself’ type of guy. What changed your mind?” Geoff laughs, and is admittedly a little intrigued for Ryan’s reason.

Both Ryan and Ray blush a little, but neither mentions the reason.

Jack seems to quickly work it out, and chuckles to herself.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter, as long as you two keep your soulmate business outside of work.” Jack says, and walks into the living room.

Everyone else stands there, mouths agape, with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Ray quickly drags Ryan to his allocated room in the safe house, for a much needed conversation about the situation.


End file.
